


Found a Place For Us

by ComfortFanfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortFanfics/pseuds/ComfortFanfics
Summary: Y/N is starting high school, a strange place. You find yourself having real dreams and every time you appear in the same place. A lush, vivid and beautiful forest. Sky was usually a bright purple. Though one of your new friends WIlbur was appearing in the dreams. What was the reason?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is my first work of Wilbur on all the sites i'm on-

_Y/N's POV_

"Did you hear Tommy and Tubbo got in a fight?" Someone remarked

"No, it was more so Tommy was being a jerk!" Someone else argued

"No!" Someone else yelled

The squeaking of shoes, talking and slamming of lockers could be heard. Everything seemed to be loud and different from the middle school. I heard snickering from two girls at the locker next to mine. No point in asking them to quiet down, I felt rude and scared when I did. As I switched out my books for my next class, I was humming a song I had heard on the radio. I closed my locker before leaning on it. Though I lost my footing and you guessed it, fell. The girls decided to pay attention now and laugh at me. They were loud and cruel laughs like a villain, not the ones that you like but the ones you hate. Like the cliche bullies in those movies. I got up quickly and felt my cheeks heat up. The girls began to whisper, one had cupped her hand over the other girl's ear. I knew this was so I couldn't hear. Kids could be that way, they didn't realize they were hurting you. Though girls like this did- I knew it. I was relieved for once when the bell rang and everyone began to rush to class. I got to finally go to guitar! I slipped into the classroom and was shocked at the comfort of it. There were shelves with instruments since this classroom was shared with the music kids. There were chairs and a smart board. There were music stands and it was just perfect! I felt my heart rush with excitement and familiar feelings as I took a seat in the middle row. Other kids were filing in too, all were different but had at least one thing in common. One boy had a beanie and a jacket, he was removing the beanie as he sat down. His skin looked pale from the light. Another was a girl with sandy brown skin and glasses. She had brown hair. I looked at a few others when the teacher came in


	2. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, still open for feedback

I sat as we learned about the guitar. I wanted to touch the strings but we hadn't got our own yet. I couldn't help but look around again and who I saw made me feel odd, I guess. He had pretty, curly brown hair and he looked so.. calm. He was the kind of person people would whisper about behind bookshelves, they would whisper good things. I wanted to know his name and hoped we had another class together. Suddenly we were dismissed, and we luckily did not have homework. I checked and saw I had Math, I tucked my scheldue in my math book as headed there. The boy kept appearing in my mind but I had to push that away. 

After school I had to ride bus home. I was sitting in the middle row, with my headphones. I was jamming to, "Heatwaves" I leaned back and hummed. You know how you kinda get lost in the moment?That's kinda what happened. After two stops I heard my name.

"Let's go Y/N," my neighbor ordered. He took my hand and dragged me out of the bus. I waved and walked to my house. The evening air whipped aganist my skin as I walked to my front door. I turned off my music and quickly stuffed them into my bag. My hand grasped the knob and I turned it. I walked inside and took off my bag before shutting the door. I slipped off my shoes and put them by the door. I walked to the kitchen and saw a note, it was from mom. She would be gone for a hour so I would have to heat up leftovers from last night. I opened the fridge and picked them up. I placed them on the counter so I wouldn't forget. The container was really cold so I did it quick. I walked to the living room to play some minecraft on my X-box. 

After I ate I was getting ready for bed. I slipped into my sheets, tossing for a little while. I finally fell asleep though. I opened my eyes to my forest dream world. The sky was even more pretty since some clouds had rested in the purple mist. I smiled but knew what happened next, a small wolf would run to me.

"Y/N! I saw you in class today!" A new voice said. What? I turned and saw the brown haired boy, I felt my heart drop. The last time someone else was in my dream I hurt them. What if I hurt him too!? He ran over and sat down by me, holding out a necklace.

"For you, m'lady," he spoke in a jokingly tone. I took it softly with light blush.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "er, what's your name?"

"Wilbur, don't you know? We are friends," he spoke. I tried to cover it up for dream Willbur.

"I knew that," I lied. He nodded softly and we sat there. I smiled softly in return. This was going to get weird, I could already tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for feedback! Sorry this chapter was so short


End file.
